


Out Of The Ink Well and Into The Fryer

by SoulEating



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Good Bendy - Freeform, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform, broken cycle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2020-10-21 03:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulEating/pseuds/SoulEating
Summary: ”Living sacrifice to a cartoon character. Wouldn't say that’s good.” Sam responded waiting until they stopped at a red light before showing Dean. The image on the screen showed a man hung up with his arms outstretched. His stomach gutted and a cartoony mask placed over his face. Behind him are large words written in ink.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Updated to fix some spelling mistakes since I’m working on this again.

"But if this ever-changing world in which we're living makes you give in and cry, say live and let die!” Dean sang along to the radio moving his head in rhythm with it. He was in an oddly cheery mood. He even was hitting his fingers against the steering wheel as a drum beat.

Sam sat beside him reading the news on his old laptop. Well as good as you can while going over a road that caused the entire vehicle to jump on occasion. ”Hmm? That's definitely strange.” Sam said upon skimming a particularly troubling news article. He furrowed his brow slightly as he read through it.

”Hey, you ruined my solo. It better be good.” Dean grumbled in a half teasing tone whilst glancing at his younger brother nudging him slightly.

”Living sacrifice to a cartoon character. Wouldn't say that’s good.” Sam responded waiting until they stopped at a red light before showing Dean. The image on the screen showed a man hung up with his arms outstretched. His stomach gutted and a cartoony mask placed over his face. Behind him are large words written in ink. 

With that Dean’s previously happy mood vanished with a scowl. ”He will set us free? I don't even recognize the mask how do you know it's a cartoon and not just some Halloween mask?” Dean leaned over looking at the picture before looking back at the road to begin driving again. 

”Because I read the article.” Sam gives Dean a duh look to which Dean rolls his eyes. ”Apparently, it came from a cartoon series called Bendy The Dancing Demon. It’s old and pretty obscure. Think Micky Mouse and Betty Boop.” 

”Explains why I hadn’t heard of it.” Dean glanced at Sam. ”What makes you think this is our kind of thing? And not just some crazy obsessed fan. I mean those do happen.” 

”Witness report: ’I heard what sounded like a hammer and nails and looked out my window to see a man, I swear I’m not crazy and I know it sounds ridiculous, but his skin. It was like he was covered in some sort of black paint or ink- no it was more like he was made of it. That's when I called the police.. I swear the man's eyes where glowing.” 

”That sounds like our thing alright.” Dean sighed tapping the steering wheel in an annoyed manner. ”A man made of ink huh world keeps getting stranger.”

”Thats not all. Guess who lives in town.” Sam scrolled down the page skimming through the article to double check.

”Who.” Dean said simply.

”Henry Stein, one of the owners of the company that produced the cartoon. Not only that he's apparently the guy who made the character, most of the companies characters actually.” 

”Heh well isn't that a nasty coincidence. So check out body and then go question, Mr. Stein.” Dean drove off through the empty road. Before glancing at Sam. ”Where are we headed?” 

Brooklyn, NY

”Excuse me officer. Where here to see about the uh cartoon case.” Dean said showing his badge for a moment before putting it back in his pocket. Not really giving the real officer time to examine it or second guess. He gave a smile stride in confidences, the Officer kinked an eyebrow at their introduction. ”Oh and this is my partner.” Dean pointed at Sam.

”Is that what the feds are calling it?” The young officer shook her head. ”Why do the feds even have any interest in it.” 

”We think it might lead to an uh terroristic threat.” Sam explained ad libing the explanation. ”The whole ’he will set us free thing’ is very cult like.” The officer shrugged her shoulders. Figuring it was a good enough explanation. Dean did at least in part tell truth best lies are like that.

”Alright, Agents follow me.” The officer guided them into the back of the station to the morgue. She opened the old metal door a cold wind going through them as the heavy joints creaked. Causing the boys to shiver slightly. 

The doctor looked up from where he stood scalpel in hands drenched in blood and ink. ”Agents?” He questioned carefully putting down the scalpel on a messy tray. ”This is a surprise and not very far into the case either.” 

”What do you have for us Doc?” Dean asked walking up to the table Sam by his side. The Doctor carefully moved the victims internals with a gloved hand. 

”Well as you can see, with all this ink in his stomach looks like he was forced to ingest it or drank it willingly. Obviously, before being... Well disemboweled. My guess is unwilling, unless you know of some ink mac and cheese.” The Doctor said picking up a small jar where most of the victims partially digested food remained. You couldn’t really tell from looking at the bottle but it was safe to assume given the doctors comment what the victim ate for dinner. ”Where getting it tested to see if it’s actually ink, but that's the running theory for now at least.” 

”Do you have any idea how he died.” Sam questioned looking over the body. Trying to see if there is any sign of a familiar foe.

”Agent use your eyes the man was disemboweled really how do you think he died.” The Doctor grumbled.

”uh, Fair enough." Dean elbowed his brother in jest. "What about a weapon? Any ideas on that.” Dean asked looking over the body. After a while of seeing people being torn open by monsters... Dead bodies don't affect you very much.

”My guess would be some sort of hatchet or ax. Judging by the wound. Leaning more towards an axe personally. .” 

”So we're looking for a madman force-feeding people ink and disemboweling them with an ax, that’s just great isn't it.” Dean sighed. ”Can I get a copy of your full report.”

”Of course should be done by tomorrow. Hopefully, you guys find whoever did this. Doesn't seem like a one-off killing to me... Seems like it's done by someone who knows exactly what they are doing. It was messy, but done with experienced hands.” 

Sam and Dean walked back to the Impala. Sam shaking his head a bit disgruntled. ”Did it seem to you that he was a little too casual about this?” Sam asked opening the impala door. 

”Well he probably sees lot of death. You know from working in a morgue. Any idea what we might be dealing with?” Dean got in the car and started it up. He gently ran his hand over the cars steering wheel in a loving fashion.

Sam took a second to think before something came to him. ”Suzuri no tamashii maybe. Although they are usually made from scrolls. Best bet I have.” 

”And that is what exactly brainiac?” Dean pulled out of the station and onto the road.

”They are scrolls that have gotten a story imprinted on them so many times they begin to resemble it. Maybe it works the same for cartoons. All those hand drawn cells.”

”Why would they fill people up with ink?” 

”No idea. Revenge maybe, a bit of the usual really.”

”So we have a dead guy filled with ink, a potential creature, now just to talk to the creator himself. Do you have the address?”. 

Henry Stein’s House

A loud knock came from the door and Bendy walked towards it while dragging a kitchen chair. He jumped up on it and pressed his eye against the peephole. ”Henry! Some weird guys in suits are here for you!” He called jumping off the chair he had pushed to the door and pulling it out of the way. 

Henry walked in from the other room snapping his fingers. ”You three know the drill.” He pointed behind him and the toons sighed before walking into the basement so no one would see them. Tom carrying a bowl of whatever he swiped from the kitchen a glum look on his face. As he clearly wasn’t pleased with leaving his spot on the couch.

Henry then opened the door putting on a fake smile. ”Hello?” He questioned looking at the two men in suits. One with short brown hair and the other with long shaggy brown hair. 

Sam and Dean looked at the old artist both of them noticing for a man that must be at the latest in his mid-60s he looked surprisingly well. He had some grey hair, but other than that he looked as well as can be. In fact, if he just dyed his hair you may mistake him for a 30 something.

”Mr. Stein? Right?” Dean asked pulling out his badge in sync with Sam. Showing the badges only for a second so the Henry couldn’t get a good look at them. 

”Yeah, but please just call me Henry. Is this about that poor guy?” Henry asked giving a genuinely sympathetic smile. Henry did feel a great deal of guilt when it came to what the machine brought. Part of him still thinks he could have stopped it.

”Afraid so.” Sam told him. 

”Shame about the poor guy. Wish there was something I could do to stop something like that.” 

”That’s what we are here to talk about Henry, can we come inside?” Sam gave a reassuring smile in an attempt to gain Henry’s trust, but Henry stepped outside closing the door. Not wanting to risk the cartoon even with them hiding in the basement.

They had grown to be his family and he wasn’t going to risk them unless he had to. ”Sorry my wife, Linda is sick wouldn't want to bother her with all this.” Henry itched the scruff on his face nonchalantly. ”Now if there is anything I can do to help you I will be more then happy to.” 

”You have to understand Mr. Stein these where your characters so you're under a lot of suspicions.” Dean chimed in crossing his arms. 

”Oh, well I'm just an old man. Can't see why people would think I’m the cause o-” A loud crash interrupted the artists reply. He snapped back to look at the house a face filled with concern, as well as fear. Loud crashes are never a good sign. ”I’m going to go check on Linda she might have fallen over, officers please if you need anything else feel free to contact me.” He quickly went inside which was followed by the sounds of more crashing and terrifying growl.

Sam and Dean glanced at each other for a moment before forcing the door open and going inside. ”Come on big guy you need to calm down your safe now! Remember your safe here.” Henry’s voice echoed from the other room. Sam pointed out a large ink stain covering the wall and it followed by large puddles on the ground. 

They both quickly drew their weapons to be safe as they stepped forward. Eyes widening at the scene before them. Henry was trying to calm a tall mangled creature with a large grin. A cartoon dog pulled on his ears in worry as he looked at the scene and a woman with horns looked worried as she tightly held onto a kitchen knife.

Upon the ink creature seeing the brothers he began to freak out again attempting to attack them. Henry cursed pushing back on the ink demons chest to try and prevent his attack on the brothers. This was not good. Dean fired a shot at the creature and it went through their shoulder. Bendy yowled in shock shoving Henry out of the way as he went to attack Sam and Dean, part of him still aware enough that he didn’t want to hurt the artist. 

The brothers quickly dodged out of the way firing at him, but finding that it didn't do much, but annoy the creature making it angry. ”No, no! Stop!” Henry begged running in front of Bendy and shoving the brothers out of the way with surprising strength for an old man. ”All your doing is making him more unstable!” Henry shouted at them his voice greatly angered. He almost had Bendy calmed down before the brothers shot at him. ”Tom take them away, Alice come help me!” He demanded before doing a calming motion with his hands at Bendy. ”Hey it's ok, they where just scared I’m not going to let them hurt you.” 

The large cartoony dog walked towards the brothers pushing up the sleeves of a button-up shirt as he did so, it revealed a mechanical arm. The dog let out a growl and the brothers glanced at each other. Their bullets hadn't done much to the creature and they probably wouldn't do much to this one either. At least that’s what the brothers assumed. It was Sam who spoke. ”ok, ok.” He said calmly putting his gun down and then nudging Dean to do the same. ”I think we all just need to calm down.” 

The wolf growled as he grabbed them by the collars of their shirt with a surprisingly strong grip. ”Hey come on, shouldn't you be a good boy and let us go?” Dean chuckled, however, Tom didn't appreciate the joke and was purposely more rough with Dean as he shoved the brothers into the coat closet. which made Dean hit his head against the closet wall. Tom then sat in front of the door with his arms crossed after tightly closing it.

”Nice going, Sam. Now we're trapped in here.” Dean groaned glaring at his younger brother. 

”Did you have any better ideas, Dean? This would have gone better if he didn't call him a good boy.” Sam responded. ”Besides our bullets weren’t doing anything.” 

”The first one did.” 

”I think that was more the shock of it then pain.” the two argued back and forth until the door finally opened. Tom narrowed his eyes down at the two from where they sat on the floor.

”Come on.” The wolf said with a surprisingly deep and rough voice. The kind you get after years and years of smoking. The Winchester’s looked at each other for a moment before standing up. After doing so they noticed Alice standing in the way to the living room. The knife she was holding now replaced with a sword. Dean smiled slightly at her hoping to flirt his way out as he often tried to with little success. 

“I want you both to listen.” She said her voice stern. “I’m sure you both have questions and there’s no way we can hide from them... we knew we couldn’t forever. I also know most people upon coming across that scene would have fainted or ran away. You didn’t.” She twirled her sword in her hand effortlessly as if she’s had a lifetime of experience. “Which means you must have experience, so give me your other weapons now.”

“Now, Mrs... Inky lady,” Dean smiled in a flirtatious manor. “You can understand why we don’t want to give you o-“

“Hand them over or Tom gets to beat you to a bloody pulp.” She said not allowing Dean to finish. Tom crackled his knuckles with his metallic fist. ”And that’s only if we are merciful.” 

“Ok ok.” Sam reaches into his pocket. “We do need these back, please. So don’t lose them.” He pulled out the demon dagger and handed to Alice slowly. Dean sighed before reaching into his jacket and pulling out a stolen angel blade before very hesitantly handing it over. 

Alice then walked off heading to the second story of the house. “Follow me.” Tom grumbled walking into the living room. 

Henry sat on the couch ink dripping from his arm and a much smaller ink demon that more resembled the cartoon latched onto his other arm and pressing his face into Henry. He glanced up at the brothers and looked at the Winchester’s fearfully, before pressing his face back into Henry in an attempt to stay calm. Henry raised his hand gently patting Bendy on the head in a calming gesture. 

The Winchester’s looked at the smaller creature in surprise before yelping when Boris put a hand on either brothers shoulder and forced them to sit. “Good dog.” He muttered at Dean. 

“Uh thank you Tom,” Henry smiled at the wolf and he nodded in response. 

“I’m sure you two have questions.” Henry said gesturing for them to respond. “Ask away.“

“Why are you protecting that thing if it killed that man?” Dean asked very bluntly. 

“Dean!” Sam scolded.

Bendy gripped onto Henry’s arm tighter causing the artist to wince slightly. “It’s ok Bendy.” Henry said calmly despite the ink dripping off of him. “Why don’t you go upstairs with Alice.” 

“How about we dunk it in ink thinner.” Dean threatened and Bendy’s eyes turned white with fear. He pressed his face into Henry’s now ink-stained shirt as if that would hide him from the brothers.

Tom growled covering Deans face with his metal hand before giving a thumbs up. Bendy was again becoming more unstable his claws ripping through one of his gloved hands. “Come on Bendy it’s ok I won’t let them hurt you.” Henry said in a soothing manner. “Now go upstairs, ok?” 

Bendy slowly nodded and let go of Henry. He quickly ran towards the stairs before looking at the brothers as he went up. Which caused him to lose footing and trip landing face first on a step. He quickly got back up shook his head and then ran upstairs. 

With that Tom let go of Dean’s face and went back to silently standing between the two. Glaring the entire time and ready fo throw down at any given moment.

“That things name is Bendy,” Henry scoffed at the brothers. “And he didn’t do this, he doesn’t want to hurt anyone. Not again.”

“Again?” Sam asked in a concerned voice. “Mr. Stein you have to understand we don’t know what these things are.” 

“Well, clearly, their cartoons and please call me Henry.” 

“yes, bu-“ Sam was interrupted by his brother. 

“BUT how where they made and how do we kill them!” 

Tom growled raising a fist at Dean a clear threat to punch him. “No idea, sure you can kill em, but they just come right back. Given sometime, Cartoons are like that. Durable.” 

“You should like someone whose tried.” 

“Yes I did, back in the studio. That never ending nightmare.” Henry mumbled before coughing and speaking clearer. “I think it would go best to explain some basic things. Bendy is soulless and made purely from ink, while Tom and Alice here have souls and just their bodies are made of ink, they are beginning to piece back together who they were.”

“Tha-“

“I’m not finished. They where made into these cartoons by Joey Drew my old partner. He used a machine that mixed magic and ink. He wanted to make an amusement park with living cartoons. When the first one... Bendy didn’t turn out right he decided to start using the souls of his employees. And uuuhh well it’s all a little complicated. “

“So Alice and Tom here used to be people?” Sam asked. 

“We are people.” Tom growled itching his face. 

“Right sorry,” 

“That still begs the question why do you let tha- why do you let ‘Bendy’ here. If anyone is to blame for this it’s that thing.” Dean crosses his arms eyes narrowed. Tom glances at Dean kind of subtly nodding his head in partial agreement. 

“He was killed with an ax wasn’t he?” Henry looked down at his feet.

“What?” 

“The man that was killed, he was murdered with an ax, right?” 

Dean narrowed his eyes at the man, but Sam responded. “Yes he was.” 

“He shouldn’t have been able to get out, although with the loop broken guess it’s not to much of a surprise... It’s most likely a man named Sammy- Samuel Lawrence. Sounds like what he does. Attacked me a few times with an ax to try and sacrifice me as well.”

“Let me guess it’s not his fault either.” Dean grumbled crossing his arms.

“Well not entirely, but he won’t listen to reason.”


	2. Chapter 2

———-

**”The gears of the studio seemed to endlessly twist down with no way up, but I found us a way out! Where we can spread the good word of our lord. Bendy shall rise again and save us from this inky forms!” Sammy boasted in front of his fellow lost ones who whispered amongst themselves with uncertainty. The lost ones had followed Sammy out of fear mostly, he promised them protection in exchange for being loyal to the demon. Promises of them becoming human once again, but many saw what Henry did to the supposed lord. **

**Henry was the only person to ever make Bendy cry and as he did he sunk back into his smaller form. Nearly perfect although it was still off-model, Henry had single-handedly tamed the demon. If the demon can be tamed surely it wasn’t a god powerful as it may be. One of the lost ones spoke up with a uncertain stutter at first. **

**“S-Sammy we know ya mean well and we owe you lot for keeping us safe in the studio, but we all just want to get outta here. Return to our families.” The lost one explained. **

**“The only way out is through our lord. His sweet salvation!” Sammy growled swinging his ax down on the table lodging it in the wood. Making the lost ones closest to him back away slightly out of fright. If you get Sammy mad there is a high chance he’ll sacrifice you to his god. Sammy didn’t like to be questioned. “But for now we must stay hidden till we can find him.” Sammy chuckled. ”And save him from the grasp of that animator.”**

**Sammy didn’t see the nearly perfect Bendy as a good thing. He saw it as more of a weakening of his Lord, that his true Lord the large the powerful Ink Demon had been weekend by the animator and maybe with enough sacrifice or killing the animator he would rise again.**

————

Henry’s House 

“You both don’t seem too surprised about all this.” Henry glanced between the brothers. “Not all that surprised to see Bendy like that as well, at least not in the way most people are.” 

“Well you see, Mr Stein-“ Sam was interrupted.

“Henry.” 

“Right Henry, we are hunters we protect humans from monsters. Like demons and werewolves, which may sound crazy-“ 

Henry let out a sigh. ”Thought I was done with monsters.” 

”Yeah well so do we every time we save the world for the 100th time.” Dean mumbled. 

”I’m going to guess you aren’t really officers are you?” Henry asked and the brothers both glanced at each other.

Sam itched the back of his head in a nervous manner. ”No we aren’t sometimes we have to pretend to be to get close to victims and to ask questions.” He paused before adding. ”Just part of the job.” 

Alice began to walk down the stair Bendy close behind her. ”I’ve stowed your weapons away you aren’t going to get them back. Till either we know you aren’t dangerous or deal with you.” 

”Yeah.” Bendy added softly after Alice in an attempt to sound tough, but more came out as an agreement that Alice did that. 

”Listen, if you guys aren’t responsible we won’t harm you. We will need your help to find the person who is.” Sam explained trying to keep everyone calm. 

”Yeah or a whole lot of people are going to be ended up gutted in the name of sacrifice. Unless you want that of course.” Dean said his last unneeded comment made the room tense. His eyes narrowed at Bendy.

The ink demons face dropped and black streaks of ink began to drip down his face. Bendy hated to be reminded of his time in the studio. The pain he went through... The pain he caused.

”I wish I could do more, but I’ve told you everything I know.” Henry claimed calmly. ”I know as much as you do now.” 

”Maybe I can talk to him-” Bendy suggested but was quickly cut off by Henry. 

”No! There is now way I’m letting him near you. He could reverse all the progress we’ve made!” 

”But-! It’s all because of me! He thinks I’m something I’m not, he thinks I can help him! But I can’t- I-” 

”Bendy... You never promised him anything, these are all things he made up. It can’t be your fault for simply exciting.” 

The brothers gave each other a look that read ’well this is awkward’ before Sam spoke up. ”Bendy has a point. If this guy really thinks Bendy is a god then maybe he’ll listen.” 

”I still won’t allow it. I won’t allow him to relive that torment. Not now not ever. Those people don’t want Bendy. They want the monster he was forced to be to protect himself from Joey.” Henry said standing up and straightening his shirt. ”Besides I think it’s time you fellas left. It’s getting late.” 

Dean stood up as well and walked towards Henry with anger in his voice. ”We aren’t leaving. Not until we deal with this and if using your little inkblot pest is what we need to do to get this to stop. Then we will with or without your permission.” 

”There's nothing you can do. They can’t die. Only be contained. Tom, would you please escort these two out.”

The wolf cracked his knuckles. ”Gladly.” 

”Wait! Can we at least get our weapons back!” Sam asked. ”We can’t very well go after this guy without them.” 

”Considering you’ve threatened people under my protection no. Now please Tom get them out of here.” Tom then did as he was asked grabbing the brothers tightly by the shirt collars and dragging them out through the door and tossing them onto the ground roughly followed by slamming the door. 

The brothers both looked at each other before Dean said in a sarcastic tone ”Well that went well didn’t it?” 

”Maybe he just needs some time to think it over I’m sure he’ll come around.” Sam said in a hopeful, but an ultimately doubtful voice. 

Suddenly Bendy ran out through the second story wall and fell flat on his face. He took a moment sitting up and shook his head. ”Wait! Please I want to help.” The demon scrambled to his feet and towards the brothers. ”Even if Henry says not to.” 

”I’m not going to argue with you, but let it be known that I have no issue destroying you if it’s needed either.” Dean said to which Sam gave a surprised look. 

”What my brother means is we don’t entirely trust you, so we’ll accept your help, but will still think of you as a threat.” 

”I said what I mean.” 

Bendy looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up. ”Consider my stance the same. I won’t hesitate to defend myself.” 

”Good, now get in the car before that wolf comes out and beats us up. I swear to god if you get ink stains on my seat-!” Dean yelled in a grumpy manner as Bendy went into the back seat. 

Soon the three were off. Heading towards a motel for the night. Not without questioning the ink-made demon first. ”So why do you want to help us?” Sam questioned looking back at Bendy. 

”Oh...” Bendy grabbed ahold of his arm with a gloved hand. ”Guess it’s because I feel... Guilty. This group doing this think I’m some sort of god or savior and I’m not.” 

Dean glanced at Bendy from the mirror. ”So they sacrifice people for you. Getting their hands bloody for you with nothing in return.” 

”No! It’s not like! I never told them to do anything like that! I- . . . I never stopped them either. I was just glad they’d leave me alone. . . In the studio is different though. The people they are hurting now won’t just bounce back as we do. It’s permanent.” The ink on his face began to drip down his face and he quickly wiped it away. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath now was not the time to panic. 

”What’s your plan.” 

”Huh-? Plan?” 


	3. Chapter 3

”You mentioned before about talking to him.”

Bendy looked down at the floor of the car. ”Yeah. . . If he thinks I’m a god can’t I tell him to stop. Won’t he listen when I explain this isn’t what I want? That this was never what I wanted.” 

Sam gave Bendy a sympathetic look. ”You can try, but it may not work so simply. If he’s so unhinged he might not even listen to you.” 

Bendy remained silent the rest of the way up. Once they got to the Motel he went to open the door only to get blocked by Sam. ”Hang on a sec we can’t have anyone see you.” Sam got a blanket from the motel and tossed it into the back seat. ”Put that over you so people don’t see you.” 

”. . . Ah yes, nothing more suspicious than a child-sized person wrapped in a blanket. Going into a nasty motel with two men. I’m a cartoon and even I know that’s sketchy.” Bendy retorted but put the blanket over himself before getting out and then headed to the motel door. 

”Now we will have to ask you more questions. You may be more willing to answer then Henry.” Dean said locking the motel door once everyone's insides. 

”I figured.” Bendy hopped up onto the couch and crossed his legs. ”Ask away.” 

”Alright first off-” Dean was interrupted by Sam.

”It’s late Dean. How about we get some sleep we can ask questions tomorrow.” 

”Fine, but I’m keeping an eye on you.” Dean then headed to one of the motel beds and laid down. 

* * *

Sam woke up to the sounds of cartoons playing on the TV. He tiredly got up and walked over to the couch of the motel. ”You might want to turn that down. If you wake Dean he’ll be pissed.”

Bendy nodded turning the TV down quite a bit. ”Sorry.” 

”No need.”

”You ever watch yourself on TV? Do they Rerun the Bendy Show anymore.” 

”I have before, it’s kind of- sad too. Considering how everything went.” Bendy itched The back of his head.

Sam gave an awkward look and went to make some coffee. ”You want a coffee? A beer?” 

”I’m not allowed to drink coffee and I’ve never had a beer. Am I even allowed to have a bear?” 

”I imagine so your like 80 years old.” 

”uh- If you go by when I was made ’real’ I’m 35.” Bendy emphasized saying real by making quote marks in the air. 

”That’s still old enough to drink.” Sam said with a chuckle. ”You don’t have to or anything I was just offering.” 

”Hmmm. . .” Bendy thought for a moment. ”Alright I’ll try one.” 

Hours passed before Dean woke up. He got up from the bed groggily and started to walk towards the main part of the motel. Only for his eyes to widen slightly. At the small pile of beer bottles and the clearly drunk ink creature. 

Bendy’s usual pie-cut eyes had turned into spirals that constantly moved and he slightly wobbled back and forth. ”Sammy!” Dean hissed at his brother. The yelling of which made Bendy jump where he sat. He quickly sat up looking around. 

”Sammy! Where! He’s in for a wallop!” The demon shouted and Dean pushed the demon back down on the seat. 

”I mean my brother.” 

”Ooooohhhh. Hehehe that Sammy.” Bendy put a bottle to his mouth, but Dean swiped it from him and tossed it in the trash. 

”Sammy, care to explain.” 

Sammy looked up from his laptop pretending to have not payed any attention although he hid back a chuckle. ”I offered him a beer or 5.” 

”Why did you offer the dangerous ink monster-!” 

”Hey- hey hey hey-! Didja guys know I can take my head off!” Bendy suddenly shouted. 

”Shut up!” Dean growled causing Bendy’s eyes to momentarily turn white with a thick black outline. 

”Golly your in a bad mood.” 

”Sammy you got the ink monster drunk! This doesn’t concern you?”

Sammy sighed closing his laptop slightly. ”To be fair that brand barely has alcohol in it I didn’t think it would make him drunk. He’s mostly just been swaying back and forth, occasionally singing.” 

A light wooshing sound went through the air and Cass appeared. ”I think-” Cass stopped for a moment looking at the drunk ink demon. ”What is that soulless abomination.”

”Thank you, Cass. This soulless abomination is going to help us defeat other soulless abominations and Sammy here got them drunk.” 

”. . . Why is it monochrome?” Cass said bewildered. 

Sammy coughed. ”You where saying Cass.” 

”Oh right. We have no news yet on the location of the prophet. Although we have reason to believe Crowly is hiding him in hell.”

Bendy suddenly stopped leaning forward partly collapsed. Ink dripping from him and onto the floor. ”Prophet...” Bendy gripped onto his horns and closed his eyes tightly. ”Stop it stop it stop it stop it!” He growled as ink continued to drip off of him. He thrashed and gripped his horns tightly as if trying to snap them off.

”Whoa whoa! Calm down.” Sammy got up to attempt to calm the panicking demon down. They had seen how bad he can get in this state but had no idea how to calm him down. 

”What is it doing? It seems to be in pain.” Cass simply stated looking down at the ink creature. 

”Hey,” Sammy started leaning down to put his hand on the demon’s head although he quickly recoiled his hand pressed into him slightly leaving Sam’s hand dripping with ink. 

”Oh come on-” Dean went to grab his gun out of his pocket only to remember that Alice had taken it. ”Fuck.” 

”Sleep.” Cass said putting his finger to Bendy’s head. The demon suddenly collapsed asleep. His breathing instantly coming to a slow and his body solidified again slowly. 

”Thank you, Cass.” 

”What is . . . going on.” Cass looked between the brothers with confusion. 


End file.
